twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
James
James was a vampire who caught the scent of Bella Swan, and hunted her as his next meal in Twilight. He was accompanied by two other vampires named Laurent, and Victoria. He tried to lure Bella into a trap by claiming he had captured Bella's mother in Phoenix. However, he failed to make Bella his meal and was killed by Emmett and Jasper. He was the main antagonist of both the book and film, although his role was slightly expanded in the film, and he was the main problem in the movie Twilight. Biography History , James' only known singer]] James was born towards the end of the American Revolution. His father was a French trapper and his mother was from England. She had come to America as an indentured servant and later ran away from her master. James was raised to track and trap by his father at a young age. The Iroquios killed his parents before his eleventh birthday. He used his substantial skills to survive on his own in the wilderness. He gained a measure of fame during his late teens and early twenties as the best tracker on the frontier, as well as sometimes being called the ugliest. He didn't care about his face; all he cared about was winning. As a vampire, James was a skilled tracker who enjoyed the hunt as a sadistic game. He tended to get "feelings", a sort of "sixth sense", about his quarry's whereabouts, which aided him in the hunt. Though it's never explicitly stated, perhaps this was the ability he brought over from his human life. He never lost his quarry, except in one case (Alice Cullen) where his prey was turned into a vampire before he could attack her. He wanted her because Alice's scent was very intoxicating to the latter, like Bella's is to Edward. For revenge, James murdered Alice's creator, causing Alice to be alone. Unlike the Cullens, he drank human blood regularly as his food source, and because of this, he was physically slightly stronger. While in London, he targeted Victoria, and she avoided him for months until he found her evasion interesting and made her his mate. She became a member of his coven, which was later joined by Laurent. While in Siberia, he came across the scent of a werewolf and chased it throughout the country. ''Twilight'' and Victoria]] James and his coven went to Forks to check out the Olympic Coven. When they did, he caught a human (Bella Swan) among them, and with Edward's overprotectiveness of her and the unexpected presence of Alice, he felt excited about starting his most exciting hunt ever and decided to get to Bella at all costs and then finish off Alice - the prey he never got to. Though Victoria didn't think it was a good idea, he still stuck with his plan and had her dig up information about Bella, though the betrayal of Laurent was unexpected. After finding Bella's old address in Phoenix, he ran to her old home and dug through the house before calling her. He made her believe that he had captured her mom and lured her into a trap at her old ballet studio, where he brutally attacked and almost killed her. He left Bella with 4 broken ribs, a head wound, and a broken leg from where he stood on it. He also bit her right hand before Edward, Jasper and Emmett stopped him and destroyed him. His venom was drained out of Bella by Edward to stop her from becoming a vampire. His remains were burned moments later, along with the whole ballet studio. Right before he died, he told her about his encounter with Alice. 's wrist.]] It was later revealed in Eclipse that he once hunted a werewolf across Siberia, but apparently did not know what his prey was. Physical appearance James was described as being quite muscular but average-looking. There was nothing remarkable about his face or body at all, according to Bella Swan. He had light brown hair cropped short, and burgundy eyes that darkened to black as his thirst increased. His clothes comprised of blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, both frayed with wear. He also travels barefoot to allow him to run faster. Personality James was a cunning, sadistic, and merciless tracker who hunted humans for sustenance, but chiefly for fun. He often tormented his victims before killing them, as when he tortured Bella during his failed attempt to kill her. James had no appreciation for human life and considered them nothing more than food. He enjoyed hunting so much that he would destroy any vampire who got to his prey before he did. Also, he would not stop hunting until he got his prey. Powers and abilities James was known as a strong vampire, and very difficult to kill. Tracking sense James had the additional ability of tracking. According to Laurent, his senses were unparalleled and far superior to those of regular vampire. It allowed him to hunt his prey from a longer distance. He once picked up the scent of a werewolf without knowing what it was, and hunted the creature across Siberia. Although his gift was strong, Demetri, a member of the Volturi guard, had a tracking sense that exceeds his, as James needed to be in close range with his prey, and Demetri could track anyone around the world. Another vampire with the similar gift is Alistair, who can sense the location of those nearby. Relationships ]] Victoria James' only known romantic relationship was with Victoria, though he only loved her for her innate ability to escape. Victoria was very upset when James died, and so she tried to kill the lover of James' killer, so that it would be "mate for a mate" (otherwise known as "an eye for an eye"). Edward Cullen was James' killer, and so Victoria aimed to kill Bella Swan for retribution. In Eclipse, Edward taunted Victoria by saying James never loved her, and that he only kept her around because her ability was useful. Whether this is true or if Edward was just trying to distract Victoria is unknown. ]] Laurent Laurent, along with Victoria, was a member of James' coven. However, the bond between the two was unlike that of the bond between the members of the Cullen family. This was shown when James made the decision to hunt Bella causing Laurent to leave his coven. After Carlisle makes it clear that Laurent is neither with the Cullens or against them, Laurent chose to abandon his covenmates and head north to the Denali coven, later growing intimate with a member of the Denali coven, Irina. The ease he had leaving his coven and the lack of loyalty he felt shows how as a human blood drinking vampire it is harder to make real bonds with others, other than 'mates'. This is why James' coven of three was unusual. Film portrayal ]] James was portrayed by Cam Gigandet in the Twilight film. The character was given a different appearance than in the book, having long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. For the movie, James was also given the surname "Witherdale". Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film *''New Moon'' (mentioned) **''New Moon'' film (mentioned and archive footage) *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) **''Eclipse'' film (mentioned) External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also *Victoria *Laurent *James and Victoria *James's Coven Category:James' Coven Category:Coven Leaders Category:Twilight characters Category:Males Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities